Rowena's Wedding
by Nerwen Faelvirin
Summary: Ron watched his daughter's wedding with tears in his eyes, caressing the envelope with love. What's in the envelope? Why is Ron crying? Read and review.


Disclaimer: Everything you recognise from the Harry Potter books does not belong to me but to J.K Rowling. I do not own anything but the plot.  
  
Rowena's Wedding  
  
Ron watched his daughter, Rowena, walking towards him with tears in his eyes. It was her wedding day and she looked so beautiful. Her red hair fell in massive glossy waves around her face that looked so much like Hermione, except for the sprinkling of freckles in the bridge of her nose. Her brown eyes shone with happiness that lit up his heart. A crown of white flowers circled her head, complementing her flawless, creamy skin. Her wedding dress was simple yet elegant. The dress had thin straps on her shoulders and the silk sheath molded her body beautifully. The hem of the dress was embroidered with gold threads. With every step she took towards him, the different stages of Rowena's life flashed before his eyes.  
  
Rowena at 2 weeks:  
  
She was so tiny, all pink, bald and wrinkled. He loved this little bundle of joy that he and Hermione made so much that it hurts. He kissed the sleeping baby on the forehead, inhaling the soft baby powder scent. She woke up yawning and blinking at him with Hermione's eyes. Her face started to turn red and she started bawling with hunger. Ron gathered his hungry, bawling daughter close to his chest and fed her with her bottle.  
  
~*~  
  
Rowena at 5:  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Rowena shouted as she came running out of her pre- school. Ron caught her in a big hug and swung her around, both laughing with joy. Ron settled her down and asked, "What did you do today honey?" They walked through Diagon Alley with her tiny hands in his as they made their way to the nearest Floo network fireplace. Rowena launched into the topic with boundless enthusiasm only a five-year-old could muster. She went on and on about her drawing she drew, how James Potter, Harry and Cho's son, protected her from the class bully and the games they played that day. The chattering continued all the way home, through dinner and bath time. The chattering only stopped when Rowena fell asleep on top of her snitch- covered blankets. Ron tucked her under the covers and kissed his sleeping daughter good night. He leaned against the door and watched his baby girl sleep thinking, " You looked so much like your mother. I miss her so much." Ron switched off the lights, leaving the night light on and went back to his own room.  
  
~*~  
  
Rowena at 11:  
  
They were standing at Platform 9 ¾, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to leave King's Cross Station. Ron looked at his daughter who was staring at her shoes. Her bushy red hair couldn't be tamed, no matter how often he brushed it. Her shoulders were slumped and he could see the tears trickling down her face. Ron crouched down in front of her and cupped her face in his big hands.  
  
"Hey, why the sad face?" Ron enquired.  
  
"I don't wanna go to Hogwarts. I wanna stay here with you. I don't wanna go Daddy!" Rowena cried, wrapping her arms around her father. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed into his neck.  
  
"Honey, how many times do we need to have this conversation. I'll owl you every week to find out how you're doing. You're coming home for the holidays right? Besides, all your cousins are there. You're not going to be alone. All you Weasley and Malfoy cousins will take care of you. James is going to be there, so don't worry. Don't cry baby. You're just going to make me sad too."  
  
Ron gently wiped away her tears with is handkerchief and gave her a big hug. "I'm sure you'll get sorted into Gryffindor. All the Weasleys and your mum were Gryffindors."  
  
"I wish Mama was here," Rowena sniffed as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hands.  
  
"So do I baby. So do I." Ron whispered, hugging her once more.  
  
Ron jumped for joy when he received Rowena's owl, telling him that she was sorted into Gryffindor. He immediately went out to get all her favourite book series and owled it to her. Rowena loved books as much as Hermione, which warmed his heart. Rowena had only been gone for a day and he missed her already.  
  
~*~  
  
Rowena's Graduation:  
  
Ron's heart wanted to burst with pride. His daughter graduated at the top of her class and won the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. Rowena was the Head Girl, the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain and Keeper and she was made valedictorian of her graduating class. He knew that Hermione would have been extremely proud of her. He saw Harry and Cho hugging their son James and Rowena laughing and smiling with her friends and classmates.  
  
Rowena saw her father staring at her and went over to give him a bone- crushing hug. "Daddy, I want you to meet someone," Rowena said, pulling James towards her father. "This is my boyfriend, James Potter."  
  
"So, this is the young man that has stolen my little girl's heart. Why don't us men take a walk and get to know each other. You go on ahead and mingle with your friends." Ron gripped James' shoulder, steering him towards the edge of the ceremony square. "So, how long has this been going on? Why weren't any of the parentals told? What are your intentions?" Ron bombarded the poor boy with questions.  
  
"Uncle Ron, relax. I'm not going to hurt her or anything. We've been going out for almost a year. We didn't want to tell any of the parents because we didn't want anyone to start pinning their hopes up, only to be dashed if the relationship didn't work out. I'm in love with Rowena, Uncle Ron. I'll do anything for her. I'm asking for your permission to ask her to marry me."  
  
"Hmmm... I can tell that she loves you as much as you love her. I know that you would never hurt her but if you do, no one, even your father cannot protect you from the wrath of the Weasley clan. Now that we've got that settled, go and find my daughter. Keep her away from all those other males."  
  
Ron watched James walking over to Rowena and hugged her from behind. He could see how in love they were, just like he was with Hermione. Looking at the gathering of people who attended the graduation ceremony, it reminded Ron of his own graduation. He had managed to get Hermione alone in a secluded garden near the Quidditch pitch. He had proposed to her on bent knees, his heart in his throat when he saw her considering his proposal. When Hermione launched herself at him, he felt so relieved when she agreed to marry him.  
  
Rowena's Wedding:  
  
Ron's reminiscing was cut short when his daughter kissed his tear-stained cheeks.  
  
"Why are you crying Daddy? Please don't cry. You're going to make me sad too," Rowena whispered, wiping Ron's tears away.  
  
"I'm not sad baby. I'm so happy for you. You're marrying a wonderful young man who loves you almost as much as I do. I just can't believe that my baby girl is all grown up and getting married. Soon, you're going to have children of your own and you're not going to need me anymore."  
  
"I'll always need you Daddy. Who am I supposed to turn to if James hurts my feelings? Who's going to bounce my children on his knee and spoil them rotten? Don't look so sad Daddy. I'll always need you and love you." Rowena hugged her father tightly, willing her tears not to fall and ruin her make up.  
  
"It's about time to start the ceremony. I've got something to give you from your mother but it has to wait till after the ceremony. You look so beautiful today, just like your mother."  
  
"Thanks Daddy. I love you."  
  
"I love you too baby."  
  
"I wish Mama was here."  
  
"So do I baby. So do I."  
  
~*~  
  
The door to the chapel opened and the wedding march started. Ron placed his daughter's hand on his and escorted her down the aisle. When they approached the altar, Ron gave her hand to James and stepped back to the first pew to stand beside Harry.  
  
Looking at the happy couple exchanging their vows, reminded Ron of his own wedding. Ron was so nervous that he couldn't button his shirt up properly. Fortunately Harry, the best man, was there to help him. As Ron stood at the altar waiting for Hermione, his tummy was doing flip-flops and his hands were shaking with nervousness. When he saw Hermione smiling at him as she walked down the aisle, Ron instantly felt calm and composed. The vision of her walking towards him would stay with him for the rest of his life.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride," the minister announced, snapping Ron's attention back to reality. Everyone cheered as the new Mr and Mrs James Potter kissed and walked down the aisle together. Ron couldn't stop the tears from falling, his baby girl was now a married woman.  
  
At the reception, the bride and groom opened the traditional dance. After that, Rowena danced with all the Weasley males, her new father-in-law and her Malfoy cousins. As her dance with her Uncle Draco ended, she went to look for Ron. She found her father sitting in the garden outside, looking at the butterflies flitting from one flower to another. Rowena sat beside her father, linking her fingers with his.  
  
"Rowena, I've got something for you. It's a letter written by your mother a few days before you were born. You were only two days old when she passed away. She gave it to me the day before she died, to pass it to you on your wedding day." His hand trembled as he handed her the pale blue envelope with the familiar neat scrawl.  
  
Rowena gingerly unsealed the envelope, slowly unfolded the letter and started to read,  
  
My Dear Darling Rowena,  
  
It's your wedding day! You must look so beautiful. Just like me at your age but with your father's hair. I'm sorry that I'm unable to be there for you on this special day. I want you to know that I Iove you so much. From the moment I could feel you growing in me, I knew that I wouldn't be able to be there to help your father raise you. I knew that you would grow up to be a brilliant student and a superb Quidditch player like you father. I'm so proud of all the achievements that you have and will accomplish in your life.  
  
I hope that your father has forgiven me for leaving him when he needed me most. Please tell him that I love him so much and will always love him. It always broke my heart whenever I see him so sad. Take care of your father for me. I love you both so much. I will always be in your hearts. Congratulations my baby girl, on this wonderful day.  
  
Lovingly Yours,  
Mama.  
  
Rowena's tears were like a gushing river as she finished reading the letter. Ron wrapped his arms around Rowena, comforting her.  
  
"Baby, your Mama will always be here," Ron said putting his hand on his heart. "She loves us as much as we love her. Don't cry for her. She wouldn't want us to do that." Both of them sat, holding each other, watching the sunset, feeling Hermione's love enveloping them. 


End file.
